kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 1
is the 1st chapter of the Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple manga written and illustrated by Syun Matsuena it also known as Battle 1. Plot A boy named Kenichi Shirahama runs to school while arguing that he will be late for the first day in school, which would effectively put a stamp on his head of being the 'latecomer'. While he runs past a girl with glasses who in turn tackles him. When the girl notices Kenichi, she apologizes saying that her body reacted on its own. Kenichi asks why she would attack him and whether it was because she wanted to kill him. The girl apoligizes and states that it is only normal to tackle someone who comes from behind, which makes Kenichi think she is a ninja. Kenichi then notices the time and runs off shouting she'll be late too if she doesn't hurry. The girl in glasses notices and recognizes a book Kenichi dropped. Kenichi arrived five minutes late and was hit with the eraser by the principal and had to apologize by standing outside. Kenichi then notices that the girl in glasses somehow arrived to class before him and was introduced as, Miu Furinji, the new transfer student. After Kenichi was forced outside while carrying a bucket of water, he heard that Miu transferred from Shouchiku Garden, a famous school. Later, Kenichi was running late to Karate Club, but was stopped by Harou Nijima, a guy who went to the same middle school as Kenichi, to ask about info on Miu. When Kenichi pronounced Nijima's name wrong, Nijima stomped on Kenichi and called him weak legs. He explained that Kenichi that he's the worst of Grade 1-E with all of his stats below average, except his looks which are okay. Nijima explained to Kenichi that the former has potential of being strong by kissing up to others. At the Karate club, Kenichi was being bullied by the other students who was treated like their own punching bag. Kenichi told them that they're suppose to teach them the basics, but they explained that he would never become stronger either way. The bullies left while forcing Kenichi to clean up the dojo. The next day, Kenichi overslept and ran past Miu before telling him about the book he forgot. Kenichi was late to class again and had to stand in the hallway again. Kenichi was eating lunch while reading a book on how to make friends so he wouldn't be picked on anymore. Kenichi noticed that he lost one of the books, but Miu showed up in the tree wanting to be friends with him. Kenichi saw that Miu looks cute and decides to be her friend despite thinking that she might be an assassain. Miu discusses with Kenichi about schools clubs as Miu was interested in joining a Gymnastic Club and Kenichi saying he's in the Karate Club. Miu asked Kenichi if he wanted to learn martial arts. At night, Kenichi walked home bruised from the guys at the Karate Club while thinking that he wants to become stronger so he could eprotect the weak. He then sees Miu protecting an old man from some thugs. Kenichi wanted to run away, but when he saw one of the thugs grab Miu and saying that weaklings will always be weak, Kenichi rushed to punched the leader. Unfortunately, Kenichi tripped to only hit the leader's nose and set himself up to be captured. Luckily, Miu escaped, took off her glasses and hairband, and stepped on the gangsters' faces. Miu then finished off the thugs before helping up Kenichi and thanking him for help. Characters that Appeared *Kenichi Shirahama *Miu Fūrinji *Shio Sakaki (cover page) *Akisame Kōetsuji (cover page) *Apachai Hopachai (cover page) *Fukujiro Yasunaga *Haruo Niijima Battle(s) *Miu vs. Local thugs (Winner: Miu) Chapter Notes *Kenichi and Miu became friends Navigation Category:List of manga volumes and chapters Category:Chapters